Speak Now
by Hannah Faror
Summary: A songfic based off of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Just a cute little one-shot. EdXWinry, anti EdXRose. K  to be safe, minor swear. Like i think i say 'hell' once.


**Hannah Faror!-**

**Yo! I'm very happy with this one. Cute little one shot/song fic. I'm debating making a whole collection of songfics to Taylor Swift's songs… And making a whole story out of that haha. It would probably be based off of Speak Now cause I love that album. Anyway, this is just a little EdxWinry one shot. It was all in fun. I think this proves that EdxWinry is better than EdxRose? Haha I just needed a girl to stick in the white dress. I know we have like no idea about her family and stuff. I mean there's no real love triangle in FMA so I chose her. Now everyone deal. Haha. Read n review!**

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl… Oh this is never gonna work," said a blonde haired girl. Her reflection imitated her. Winry looked at herself in uncertainty. She thought about the sneaking around she'd had to do to get in here... waiting until someone went in ahead of her and ducking behind a curtain. She'd just made it into the bathroom where she was now. At this point she was regretting her decision.

"No, you've been over this speech several times; you've got it. Nothing to worry about," she told herself. The door suddenly swung open and Winry dove into the nearest stall.

"So whatever happened to that girl?" a voice asked. It was apparent there were two people talking. One of them walked into a stall.

"No idea. You think I'd know?" the other voice asked. The other girl went into a stall as well. At this point, Winry ran out of the room so not to be seen. She breathed a sigh once she was out, even though she was pressed against the wall.

She looked around and saw several people she knew, several of his friends. Roy Mustang and his wife Riza, Lan Fan, Xiao Mei… even that annoying prince guy was here. There were a ton of Military personnel here as well. Winry laughed as she saw them all. She hid again quickly, not wanting to be seen. The bride's family was passing. Her sister wore a tight and pastel blue dress that was in a style that Winry herself considered rather unfitting for a wedding. Her parents were also the color of Easter eggs. She thought they looked ridiculous.

Once they passed, she began to make her way to a new area closer to the church. As she did, she happened to catch voices. Winry took a glance and saw a dark skinned girl with black hair and pink bangs yelling at another girl dressed in an outfit similar to her sister's. The girl- Rose- was wearing a white, pastry shaped gown. Winry sighed and moved on. _This is surely not what you thought it would be…_

As she thought, she began to dreamily float into a daydream where she stood and spoke her speech flawlessly- "Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, and they said 'speak now'."

She awoke from her daydream when she heard a familiar voice. There he was, blonde hair and all. He was laughing and hugging his taller brother. "After all these years, he's still so short." She smiled to herself. Winry saw them go to the altar of the church.

The organ began to play a hymn, but to Winry it sounded like a death march. She sped in and watched the scene from behind the curtains in the back of the church. She didn't want to be seen since she had been left off the guest list by Rose. Winry thought about how the conversation must have gone.

Edward must have wanted to invite her: "How about Winry?" he had asked.

Rose, the lovely bride to be, spat back, "That little twit? No way in hell." Edward was so upset, but Rose had changed the subject quickly.

Winry decided this was how it must have gone. The organ began to play the wedding march again as the congregation turned to see Rose. She floated down the aisle like a pageant queen, her father at her side and the silly little bridal party in front of her. _The bridal party that should be mine,_ came the bitter thought.

She looked to his face and saw the strained smile he was giving. He seemed torn between happiness and distress. He looked about the room one last time and his eyes skimmed past Winry. When they did, she ducked behind the curtain while he did a double take. She waited until the preacher started talking to emerge again. When she knew it was safe, she went to sit in the back rows.

Winry knew he wished that she was the one in the white dress. In her mind, she pleaded, _Don't say yes, run away now. _She looked at him taking Rose's hand_. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

"Dearly beloved," spoke the preacher.

_Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out,_ Winry thought sadly. She willed the preacher to say 'Speak now'.

Then she heard the preacher say it. The fateful words. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silence. It was her last chance. He opened his mouth but Winry stood. Her hands were shaking in nervousness.

"Wait," she squeaked. All eyes turned to her. There were several dropped jaws and everyone had a horrified look on their face. Everyone except him. And that was all that mattered, since she was only looking at him.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are _not_ the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl…" She took this moment to glance around. She saw the left side of the room, all pastel and dark skinned, in utter horror, and the right side, all mixed up and friendly looking, smiling in satisfaction. Those smiles gave her the courage to continue. "Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, and they said 'speak now'."

He didn't hesitate in his answer. "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said, 'Speak now'." Edward smiled at her, and ran down the aisle. As he took her hand and led her out, Winry drowned out the angry screams from the horrified ex-bride behind her.


End file.
